I...lost.
by Mako Thunderbird
Summary: My first Tekken fic! Nina and Jin are the two finalists before the victor goes to fight Ogre. Nina's POV. R/R please! Hope ya like. ^_^


Disclaimer: Nina Williams, Jin Kazama, and all others are copyrighted to Namco.

I'm not sure how Nina placed in Tekken 3 along the official storyline, but since I'm a big fan of hers, and I know Jin won, here's my take. Nina's Perspective.

****

I...Lost.

by Mako Thunderbird

Well, here I was. Only one thing on my mind. Eliminate Kazama Jin. The boy whom I'm facing right now. 

Jin and myself were the two finalists in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3. 

Paul Phoenix actually almost topped us, as he defeated Ogre. Well, he wasn't done, and he left. So now, True Ogre's lurking around some temple in Mexico. Heh, cocky bastard, that Phoenix is. He wasn't disqualified from the tournament, just dropped to third place. 

I'm either going to be first or second. No...I'll rephrase that. I'm going to be first .First, second, and third placers all get prizes, but I'm going to get the best of all, and fulfill my duty along the way.

We were just outside Ogre's temple, for convenience of the winner. Jin was sweating all over from his hard work of defeating all of his opponents. I was much the same, and I was exhausted, even after hard rest. But was exhaustion to me? I had a tournament to win, and a Japanese youth to kill. 

My personal emotions or needs weren't of importance right now. They'd get in the way of my future victory.

Kazama tightened his glove, as I got into my stance. "FIGHT!" cried the announcer from the helicopter.

Fight. Just what I was going to do. 

Kazama was quick, but I was far quicker. He was about to pound my chest in with his stone-like fist, but I am no easy target. Before the blow connects, I grab his arm and flip him over.

This would be so easy, so simple. I back flipped as soon as I sensed him kicking as he recovered. Jin didn't seem intimidating in the least. 

I would end this battle in victory, I was sure of it, by the way Kazama was playing this little game.

He rushed toward me with his incredible speed, feeling confidence, I could tell. With great ease I tossed him over my shoulders as his head was about to come intact with me. I laughed and shook my head; he seemed so inexperienced.

I backed away, to give him space and avoid any attacks given to me while he got up. When he came to, I gave him a sharp kick in the groin. At this point, I could be blind and deaf and still would be able to counter and attack Jin Kazama with ease.

And yet...as I thought that...he'd got his first hit on me. A simple punch, but it's hard. Kazama is a deadly weapon, if he gets a hit on you. Angry, I performed my most powerful throw- The Jumping Flip. I latched my hands to the boy's shoulders, flipped over him, and threw him ten, maybe twenty feet- straight into the hard stone wall.

I swear, I could have cracked his skull. But Stonefist Kazama came well prepared, I see. He was breathing heavily against the stone wall, struggling to stay conscious. After what seemed like an eternity, he stood up, breathing still heavily. I narrowed my eyes. He wasn't going to last, I knew it. 

I prepared to unleash my unbearably painful Hunting Swan. As Jin still recovered, I raised my arms, slanted them, preparing to rip Jin's sides.....then, next thing I knew, I was in the air, and I fell onto the ground with a painful thud. Of course...Lightning Screw Uppercut. Too shocked and in disbelief to care about the throbbing pain all over my body, I fell onto my knees. 

I lost. I...couldn't believe it. At the last minute...I lost. I was second, not first.

The announcer from the helicopter to decided to rub it in with "JIN KAZAMA WINS!" which wasn't good for my self-esteem or my head.

I looked up, barely able to see with my watery eyes. Kazama offered his hand. I refused. 

Humiliation overcame me. I was so close to becoming the final contestant in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, and carrying out my orders to assassinate Jin...but fate destroyed me at this very second.

Kazama, who seemed to have fully recovered already informed me that the helicopter is ready to drop me off wherever I want while he goes to fight True Ogre. I'm not sure where. I can't remember any special place I liked to go to, any special people I liked to visit.

But that doesn't matter. I might as well just stay here forever.

I....lost.

Well, there ya have it, folks. My first ever Tekken fic. Hope it turned out okay. ^_^ Leave your comments and suggestions please!


End file.
